Permiteme respirar
by YumeKazahayaXx
Summary: El segundo capitulo de esta historia, contada por palabras del Srito. Austria Nuevamente espero sea de su completo agrado.


En toda buena historia, siempre hay felicidad, tristeza, risas, llantos, momentos difíciles, como fáciles, amor y desamor, esta vez, es el turno de contar mi historia, esperando, sea para ustedes de su completo agrado.

Oficialmente he de decir que todo inicio a finales de 1865 en ese entonces, mis superiores me habían explicado que debería llevarse un acuerdo entre yo, y Austria, hasta la fecha, tenia pequeños recuerdos de Roderich en los que se veía involucrado el idiota de Prusia, pero esta vez, no decidiré incluirlo en el tema.

Así, como había mencionado, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde el ultimo encuentro que tuve con el, recordaba cosas vagas, y sin valor... Después de todo dentro de mis expectativas pensaba que jamás lo volvería a ver.

En diciembre de 1865, un día antes de mi cita con el Joven Austriaco, mi superior se acerco a mi, indicándome que debía mantenerse todo en calma, es mas, hasta me ordeno el que usara vestidos y luciera hermosa, todo para aquella persona, En realidad... que podía pensar de eso? en que había de llegar esa simple cita, que quería cambiar hasta mi forma de vestir, y desde luego mis actitudes, que según el, decían era de todo un jovencito, y no, de una señorita. Desde luego, no tuve más opción que aceptar y de mala gana, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Recuerdo haber pasado toda la noche, buscando entre mis ropas viejas algun vestido, sinceramente no era la clase de chica que toma un aproximado de 3 horas para elegir que vestir, pero esta vez, debia obedecer, busque entra cajas y cajas, hasta que pude decidirme por algo que me agradaba, al menos a mi parecer, estaba bien, era un vestido color verde, definitivamente mi color favorito! era elegante, pero no lo suficiente para pertenecer a algun miembro de la alteza, llegaba poco mas abajo de mis rodillas, y tenia una hermosa flor a un costado, en verdad era perfecto! Despues de acomodarlo en mi sofa, junto con algunos otros detalles que incluiria, me recoste en la cama cama, hundida en mis pensamientos, sobre que habra cambiado de Roderich, seguiria siendo igual de debil? un mocoso que solo lloraba y necesitaba que lo cuidaran? O algo habria cambiado en el? así, empezaron preguntas que parecían jamás acabarse, y cuando menos lo note, me quede dormida, pensando en aquella persona..

Al despertar, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el asunto que hoy se debía atender, así que rápidamente decidí arreglar todo, y sobretodo, arreglarme a mi misma, jamás creí que necesitaría tanto tiempo para ello, pero así fue.

Al caer la tarde, mi superior llego a mi casa, había arreglado todo de una manera bastante extraña, como si fuese una cena romántica, y que puedo decir, eso dejaba mucho que pensar.

Me pidió que tomara asiento, que el joven Austriaco no tardaría nada en llegar, y así, fue como espere un aproximado de 3 minutos, nuevamente, hundida en mis pensamientos, hasta que logre "despertar" de aquel estado, al oír una voz serena, meramente tranquila y apacible, mencionando mi nombre "Elizabeth", me levante tan rápido mis piernas lo permitieron, y fue así, como después de tanto tiempo, pude contemplar el rostro de Roderich, había cambiado, lo suficiente para que a simple vista no pudiera reconocerlo, su rostro se veía frío, demasiado correcto, sus violetas ojos se "ocultaban" con sus lentes, y aquel hermoso lunar bajo sus labios, era tal vez, lo que mas podría recordarlo.

- Ah, ahm.. - Murmure sin saber que decir al menos unos cuantos segundos - Mu-Mucho gusto y-yo-

Fue ahí, cuando el chico me interrumpió, y añadió - Hedervary, Elizabeth... Aun le recuerdo -

Me sentí realmente mal, el podría recordarme a la perfección, y yo en un principio solo sabia que era Austriaco y su primer nombre era Roderich - Ah, si, Si esa soy yo! Un gusto volverle a ver, Roderich e...ed..-

- Edelstein - Escuche una respuesta fría, casi en tono de reclamo, en cierta manera, era mi culpa no poder recordar un simple nombre, cuando el, además de haberme reconocido sabia mi nombre completo, teniendo en cuenta que además, solo lo mencione una vez. - Ah, si! Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein - No quedaba mas opción que reír a causa de los nervios, y quedarme ahí, parada sin saber de que hablar o algo parecido.

- Adelante, toma asiento- Me invito en un gesto noble, y así termine obedeciendo a esa petición, no sin antes haber agradecido, me quede unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, solo podía sentir la pesada mirada violeta del señorito sobre mi.

- Y ah, dígame, usted sabe por que nos han citado? - No termine de completar esa oración cuando escuche.- Quieren que nos casemos - Asentí con la cabeza, como si eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo que se pudiera escuchar en una cita, hasta que entre en razón y emití un grito algo aturdidor

- Q-QUE!?- Realmente estaba sorprendida, yo.. casarme? pero.. que.. que estaba pasado? por que quieren nuestros superiores que pase eso, si yo, solo no quiero volverme dependiente de alguien, y mucho menos de un país que, he de decir estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, lo que a un futuro no haría mas que se aprovecharan de esa situación y termine sometiéndome a sus terribles regimenes, mas dejando a un lado eso, pude notar que aquel grito molesto al tan correcto Austriaco.

- Es por el bien de ambos, no estamos en perfectas condiciones como otros países, además, debemos de hacerlo por nuestra gente, acaso usted ya pensó en eso? que mas que beneficio para sus superiores, será para su pueblo? -

- Bueno, yo, sinceramente jamás pensé.. en..- Una vez mas fui interrumpida, era algo frustrante que no pudiese terminar ni una sola frase.

- Exacto, ahora que lo sabe, puede decirme perfectamente que opina de eso-

- He de decir, Que si es por ellos, entonces que la boda sea cuanto antes, no quiero permitir que mas países se aprovechen de mi, y los lastimen -

- Concuerdo con usted - Menciono al tiempo que desvío unos momentos su mirada de mi, y tomo una taza de café, bebiéndolo con completa tranquilidad, y de una manera meramente correcta "Ahora entiendo por que mi superior me pidió actuar de una manera correcta" pensé unos segundos, y mire al Austriaco, al parecer no quedaba mas tema de que hablar, Y asi, pasamos unas cuantas horas, todo era una simple conversación, sin mucho sentido, me dedicaba la gran parte del tiempo a observar cada movimiento del otro, era tan... diferente a lo que me tenia acostumbrada, por que existía alguien tan correcto? Me sentía ofendida, enojada, una mezcla terrible de emociones en mi, ya que comparada con el, era... bueno, algo no tan "fino" mas hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para en este caso poder agradarle, o hacerme mas amena su breve estadía.

Febrero de 1867 ~

No tenia idea de que el tiempo hubiese transcurrido de una manera tan desmesurada, quiero decir Como se podría arreglar una boda tan rápido? ... Pero cuando menos lo note, ahí estaba yo, con un largo y hermoso vestido blanco, y una flor adornando mi cabello, pensaba una, y otra vez el hecho de que una boda arreglada jamás llegaría a algo, quiero decir, es solo para que nuestra gente este bien, es por eso el único motivo posible por el cual no discutí, o simplemente renuncie, todo estaba arreglado, no había marcha atrás, y para mi desgracia lo boda seria en mi casa, vaya destino me esperaba, mire el reloj, eran las 12 en punto, ni mas, ni menos... escuche el sonar de unas campanas, lo que indicaba, que era el momento, Salí de mi habitación con un ramo de rosas, y camine hasta las escaleras, bajando lentamente, mirando a mi alrededor, no había mas que los superiores de ambos países, y el joven Roderich, con un traje igual de elegante que el, y una rosa sobre el bolsillo de su saco, me miro solo unos instantes, y desvío la mirada. era algo, muy inesperado en el, que abría pasado con mi para que aquella acción se realizara? E-Estaba mal arreglada? o algo, algo había pasado ? revise mi vestido una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión que todo estaba bien, entonces... yo ocasione ese sonrojo? ...

Transcurrió un par de segundos, y una persona se coloco delante de ambos, y de una mesita, donde había un papel al cual, ambos debíamos firmar, así de simple era casarse en estos días? ah...

- Señorita Elizabeth, es su turno de firmar - asentí con el rostro, y escribí mi nombre en dicho papel, Roderich hizo lo mismo y aquel sujeto menciono.

- Y por ello, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-  
Espera, be..besar? Nadie menciono eso, además, novia? ah si, ya estaba casada pero que...

El Señorito se coloco delante mío, y me tomo de los hombros, besándome solo un poco, se separo y caminamos fuera de mi casa.

- Se que a partir de este momento eres mi esposa, pero no haré algo que tu no quieras, si te bese fue por que se me indico de esa manera, pero ten en cuenta, que yo no siento nada por ti -

No se por que esas palabras me hirieron, por que? si yo no sentía nada, de igual manera, pero, pero? seria por que es la primera vez que me rechazan? o solo... es .. Por el miedo que ocasiona vivir con alguien que jamás amare?..

- Lo entiendo a la perfección -

Fue lo único que añadí, y así me aleje de el... En verdad, necesitaba pensar en que fue lo que hice.

Fin del capitulo ~

( Es el primer Fic que escribo de Hetalia, espero sea de su agrado ~ Pronto les traeré un segundo capitulo )


End file.
